Anime Adventure
アニメ Adventure: Minami-quest (Anime Adventure: Minami-quest) is a RPG game featuring Minami-ke characters. Versions There are two versions of Anime Adventure, some of the differences between the two are the console they are for (one for PC, the other for Dsi/DsiXL/3Ds/3DsXL), the graphics, and the main difference is the gameplay. Gameplay The gameplay is the main difference between both versions, While the PC version is a turn-based RPG, very similar to Final Fantasy or Dragon Quest, the Ds version is more action based, similar to the Tales of... series, but has some changes. PC The PC version is very easy to control, is similar to a Final Fantasy, where, there is the "Map" screen and a Battle screen, the recommended controls (since they can be configured) are: "Up" move up* "Down" move down* "Left" move left "Right" move right "z" confirm**/talk/interact "x" go back**/close menu "s" open menu (*can be used in both Map and Battle screens) (**can only be used only in battle screen) during a battle, there are some actions the characters can do, these include: Attack: uses the equipped weapon. Skill: uses a learned skills (it consumes some SP but are stronger and some can aid party members, some skills are learned by helping people or advancing in the story) Items: uses an item Run: flees from battle (you can't run from certain battles) DS The Ds version is much more dynamic and has some changes, but is very simple to master, as I've said, it's similar to the Tales of series, so if you have played them, you will find it easier to control. Again, there is the Map screen and the battle screen. Map screen: Cross: move A: Interact/Talk B: Run/Walk (depending on the one selected in the options) X: Open Menu Y: Attack L: Defend R: Alternate controls* start: pause select: quick-save while on menu/pause screen Touchscreen: here, a mini-map is displayed, also the stats of your party and another way of accessing the menu. *You can assign certain paths and special moves to any button and use/access them while pressing the R button Battle screen: Cross: Move A: Jump B: Attack Y: Use Selected Special Skill X: Change Special Skill L: Defend/Evade* R: Alternate: R+Cross: Walk/Run R+A: Use terrain R+B: 2nd Attack** R+Y: 2nd Special*** R+X:Change Special Skill R+L: Crouch Start: Pause Select: Not used *If while you defend, you move, different things happen depending on the location of the enemy and the character you are using Left/Right: depending on the position of the enemy, you can either go behind it or perform a backjump. Up: you perform a little jump to evade ground or low attacks. Down: You evade all attacks for a very short amount of time. **some weapons have a second attack, for example, a watering can can either be used as a melee weapon or it can shoot water ***there are some secret special attacks that can be performed if a certain character is nearby. Touchscreen: Here, you can access 4 selected skills, or access the skill menu to change them, by pressing X you can change your skill to the next one selected or X+R to change it for the previous one, here you can also access the Bag, the status of your party and the status of your enemies, also there is an option to flee. Terrains: see more at: terrains. during the battle screens, there will be some objects or hazards scattered around the battlefield, some can be used by pressing R+A and some others can be changed/used by using certain skills, others are just permanent and just plain dangerous, the effect of the terrain depends on the character that is using it or the skills that are used near or against them. since battles sometimes get really rough, terrains will prove very useful on taking on enemies faster or more efficiently, but beware, enemies can also make or use terrains. Characters Kana Minami The main protagonist of Minami-quest, the middle sister of the Minami family, she is not so brilliant, but has good spirits with almost everyone and in time of need, she is always willing to help whoever needs it, she specializes in melee attacks, and cooking, although her dishes end up hurting and burning enemies rather than healing her party members, she and Chiaki often fight, she also likes teasing Keiko. Chiaki Minami The youngest sister of the Minami family, she is very clever but also very aggressive, she holds a great respect to her eldest sister Haruka, always referring to her as "Haruka-neesama", she is always arguing with Kana about everything, and insults her, often yelling Baka (idiot) and trowing objects towards her, She sees Fujioka as a father, she specializes in melee attacks and in some cooking, although her abilities lack some power, she proves useful as a healer. Haruka Minami The eldest sister of the Minami family, she is very kind to her sisters, she is the one in care of both Kana and Chiaki, she is also very lazy when nobody is around, she likes to relax and spend time with her sisters, she also is very strict when talking about swimming suits, she possesses great power, and her cooking abilities are very advanced, proving very useful as both an attacker and a healer, but her slow level growth balances her overall performance. Touma Minami The youngest of the other Minami family, she looks and acts a lot like a boy, because her brother's influence, although Kana says she is "more woman" than Chiaki, she often fight with Kana and Chiaki, and almost every time, food is involved, she specializes only in melee attacks, but has a diverse enough arsenal of skills to get picked over other characters. Fujioka a young boy, he is in soccer team, he is in the same class as Kana and has a crush on her, although he confesses his love to her, she takes it as a challenge (thanks to Chiaki) he is always trying to prove his pure intentions to Kana, even if he has to get involved in her crazy ideas, he specializes in ranged attacks thanks to his soccer skills, he is also the only one who thinks of Touma as a boy. [[[SPOILERS!!!]]]When the party find him in the flower shop at the mall, he starts acting weird and holds an ugly flower in his hand, he also refers to Hosaka as his "brother", he threats Chiaki and Haruka in order to be with Kana, although she refuses him and even battles him in order to protect her sisters. Makoto A young boy, almost the same age as Chiaki, he is in the same class as her, when he is first invited to the Minami residence, he gets in love with Haruka, and Chiaki gets angry because of this, so he is no longer permitted to get inside ever, of course he doesn't gives up, and ask for Kana's help, so she makes him cross dress in order to enter unnoticed by Chiaki, somehow this works quite well. His abilities include a wide variety of stat inducing attacks and can also change between his boy and girl appearance having different abilities each, while the boy has the stat inducing attacks, the girls specializes in cooking and healing, it is like having two party members, but his low stats balance this useful change, so is not as good as it first looked like. (not to mention is a bit weird) Yoshinno a young girl, she is in the same class a s Chiaki, not much is know about her, but she is a good friend with everyone and is quite quiet, her abilities include some very useful ones, but the variety and quantity of them make other characters more appealing to use, not to mention the low AP she has, some of this abilities include support abilities and some advanced cooking abilities. Yuka Uchida a young girl, she is the same class as Chiaki, she is very compulsive and lacks a lot of common sense, she often gets along with Kana, who often includes her in her "plans", Her abilities are neither something too special nor something not to notice, they are quite balanced and some of them induce a status problem to the enemies, but in what she really is special is her fast level growth. Maki A girl who is friend of Haruka, she is also in the same class with her, she often protects her from the constant pursues of Hosaka, she is the volleyball club, so her abilities include some ranged and powerful abilities, almost all based on volleyball tactics and skills, she has a slightly slow level growth. Atsuko Agirl who is in the same class of Haruka and is a good friend of her, she is also in the volleyball team, she is very shy and doesn't speaks to much, she is also very intelligent, her abilities are not very good, but her high stats and normal level growth make up for them, except for her low AP and low HP. Riko A girl, who is in the same class as Kana, she is very similar to her and has a crush on Fujioka, but he doesn't corresponds back, so she is jealous of Kana, she is only friend of her so she can be near Fujioka, and just as Kana, she often asks advise to Keiko. Her abilities are not different from Kana's, except for the cooking, in which Riko has more skill and really heals party members while Kana is much more focused in dealing damage. Haruo Minami The eldest of the other Minami family, he is a very powerful character, has a wide set of skills and high stats, but his slow level growth and his very specific equipment balance things out. Natsuki Minami The second brother of the other Minami Family, he used to be a delinquent, but changed when Hosaka recruited him in the volleyball team, he has no special nor healing abilities, all his abilities include melee and ranged ones, his high attack stats and high defenses make him a good choice but his low AP and slow level growth balance his performance, often relying on just normal attacks. Akira Minami The third brother of the other Minami Family, he likes long-haired girls, so Kana would be the perfect choice, but Fujioka gets angry because of this, his abilities do not differ from the normal ones, but his fast level growth and balanced stats make him a good option. Takeru Cousin of the Minami sisters, he often visits them and he is also the only or one of the few ways the Minami sisters can visit other places by car, he often breaks up with his girlfriend, Kana often mentioning this and creating a weird atmosphere around him, his abilities include some stat inducing and cooking abilities, but what really stands out is his HP, but again, his slow level growth make other characters more appealable. Hitomi A young blond girl, she is in the same class as Natsuki, she was the second Banchou in Middle-school, her abilities include a wide variety of melee, healing and stat inducing attacks, she is one of the best party member, but her short appearance in the game makes it impossible to obtain full advantage of this abilities, also, her stat growth stop constantly, making only great differences after reaching certain levels, for example, her overall stats stay in lets say 84 between levels 10 and 14, raising to 93 after reaching level 15* and so on, making it harder to train *(these are not the actual stats). Fuyuki A young boy, he is neighbor of the Minami sister and is inn the same class as Chiaki, he has the inability to reject favors asked to him, Chiaki often getting angry at him for this, he is a transfer student so he is only around during the second season. his abilities are very lacking in power and healing properties, his greatest appeal would be his super fast level growth, but only that Hayami A girl who is also friend of Haruka, she has always a grin in her face and likes to tease everyone, not always expressing it, she also likes having fun and helping Hosaka in getting along with Hosaka, she also likes to drink "special" juice, which often ends up ruining the Minami sister's plans. Her abilities include the use of some melee attacks and the use of these "special" juices to sicken or make the enemies dizzy, she has a bit slow level growth and low HP. Hosaka The volleyball's team captain, he has a crush with hark and often fantasizes about her, he also has the tendency to unbutton his shirt and sweat, Maki sees this as disgusting and often tries to take Haruka away from him, he is a great cook. his abilities include some incredibly strong melee attacks, some really useful ranged attacks and unbeatable cooking skills, his stats are really high and despite the fact his level growth is very slow and shares the same defect as Hitome in stat growth, he is surely one of the best party members. [SPOILERS!!!] He starts acting a bit awkward during the final events in the game which then leads to the final battle against him, after finding a broken mirror and the going to the mall, Haruka gets angry at him which leads him to run away, he is nerve seen since then. Ninomiya A fictional character from a sitcom the Minami sisters watch, she is often ran over by a car and as a result almost all the time she stays in the hospital, although never being a playable character, as a secret boss, she has a very low HP but has some strong Healing abilities Sensei A fictional character from a sitcom the Minami sisters watch, he is in love with Ninomiya, but she getting constantly ran over makes him depressed, as a secret boss, she has the highest HP of all the bosses, he also posses great strength and a lot of deadly abilities, although these are not used until Minomiya is down. 92965758.jpg|Kana Minami Chiaki Minami.png|Chiaki Minami Memes-soon.jpg|Haruka Minami Touma_Minami.png|Touma Minami Fujioka.png|Fujioka Plot The game begins with the beginning of the first episode of the first season, going through all the episodes until Betsubara, after that, the plot expands a little, [[[SPOILERS!!!]]]after some days, Hosaka finds a broken mirror in the street and starts acting strange, meanwhile Haruka, Maki and Atsuko are walking around the city, Maki suggests going shopping,Hayami overhears the conversation, and goes to where Hosaka is in order to convince him in going with Haruka on a date or something, at that moment Haruka remembers that Chiaki's birthday is approaching, so she first has to go home to try asking Chiaki what she wants for her birthday, of course, trying not to spoil the surprise. Hayami tells Hosaka where Haruka is supposed to be heading and he goes off to the mall to finally confess his love to her… After some time, Haruka finally gives up on finding what Chiaki wants and gives that job to Kana, Kana refuses then, Maki and Atsuko arrive to their apartment and tell them that Hosaka is acting very obnoxiously, Haruka then goes to see what exactly is happening, Kana and Chiaki decide to join in. in the way to the mall, the Minami sisters find Fujioka and he joins them in their quest. After arriving at the mall, where Hosaka is, Fujioka volunteers on finding Hosaka and bring him to Haruka, in order to impress Kana, everyone agrees.Time passes and neither Fujioka nor Hosaka get out of the mall, the the Minami sister agree to enter and bring them both back. The party arrives at a flower stand, there they find Fujioka, but he starts acting strange, after some discussion, a battle begins, the Minami sisters win the battle, there Kana tell Fujioka that if he ever dares to just her sisters again, he would become his mortal enemy (now for real), After hearing this, Fujioka starts crying, then he recovers from his weirdness, here, he joins the party, after getting to the deepest part of the mall, they find Hosaka, he threats Kana and Chiaki and blames them for being the cause that Haruka is always busy. Haruka defends her sisters, and the final battle begins, after that Hosaka starts to cry and gets out of there before anyone can say something, the credits roll and the after game begins, there is nothing else to do, other than defeating the super boss. Bosses [SPOILERS!!!] There are in total 35 boss battles, including the final boss and the secret bosses but some bosses repeat themselves making them only 21 unique bosses, 18 bosses, 1 final boss and 2 super bosses -Chiaki Minami -Fujioka -Riko -Mrs. Raincloud -Haruka Minami -Double bubblegum Mom -Touma Minami -Natsuki Minami -Chiaki Minami -Hayami -Haruka Minami -Fuyuki -Chiaki Minami -Hayami -Chiaki Minami -Yuka Uchida -Yoshino -Makoto -Touma Minami -Chiaki Minami -Haruka Minami -Alter Chiaki -Super Chiaki -Curry Fairy -Touma Minami -Haruka Minami -Atsuko -Natsuki Minami -Chiaki Minami -Haruka Minami -TanaBata -Fujioka -Hosaka -Minomiya -Sensei Trivia On the first episode of fouth season, there is a parody of Dragon quest called "Minamike Quest". Although this fan-game and that parody have no relation other than the show they originated from. Category:RPG Category:Games based on Anime/Manga